


Bent, Not Broken

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Panic, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Day 7 of Whumptober, prompt is “Kidnapped”.Gagged and bound, Jester has no access to her magic.





	Bent, Not Broken

Jester slowly woke to the floor swaying below her, a fast and steady thump in one ear and the clopping of hooves in the other. She was leaning against something warm that smelled of leather, salt and sweat.

she tried to say, but found herself gagged, hands bound behind her back. Her heart beat rapidly as her eyes flew open, pain lancing through her head. She sat up clumsily and carefully scanned her surroundings. Bars, covered by a tarp and - Yasha, whose eyes were closed, blood streaking down her pale face and pooling behind a muzzle. She remembered the eerily silent fight, Yasha falling and Fjord – Fjord!

Her eyes found his in the dim light of the cage. Fjord's yellow eyes were wide, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was muzzled as well, hands tied behind his back. There was blood on his face as well and he looked at her pleadingly, his stoic mask shattered.

Jester screamed. It only came out as a muffled yell.


End file.
